The Switch
by Stormy Shadow
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshie switch places and lives...
1. The Potion

Hey, I'm Kyana and this is my very first fan fiction (ever). Except of course for that other one I started writing a while ago but just never got around to finishing it or submitting it. But let's just say this is my first one! Well I suppose you really don't care so.ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!! * hero music *  
  
The Switch  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a typical day for 21-year-old Sesshomaru. Get up, have a shower, eat breakfast (coffee and toast), and stay in the bathroom brushing his long silvery mane and applying, then reapplying his makeup. Only today was different, he could feel it. ______  
  
A young, 19-year-old Inuyasha growled and grumbled as he got up from off the ground, his usual bed. He lazily walked into the bathroom, rinsed his face, and shaved. (He didn't like to shower) Inuyasha walked outside and thought about his older brother, Sesshomaru. How he hated, loathed and despised him. Always bragging about how he' a full demon unlike his wimpy half brother and how he always thought he was so beautiful ((which of course he is!!)) _______  
  
A knock was heard at the door. It was almost 2:30 and the now  
beautiful Sesshomaru  
rushed to answer the door. When he opened the door, flashing his  
pearly whites, he  
came to find that no one was standing there, "Oh dear, what a waste  
of makeup, getting  
all pretty and no one to see it. Guess I'll have to put more on!" he  
exclaimed. He was  
about to skip off merrily to the bathroom when he noticed something  
resting on the  
porch. He glanced down and saw a tiny glass bottle with purple lacing.  
"OOH!! How  
pretty this would look on my kitchen table!!!" exclaimed. Sesshomaru  
turned the bottle  
over and noticed gold writing printed on the bottle. Obviously, a  
different language. He  
opened the bottle and sniffed the substance. Smelled decent enough.  
He took a swig of  
the drink, and felt very dizzy. He slumped against the wall, and  
fainted.  
_______  
  
Inuyasha was in the kitchen playing with a random butcher knife when  
he heard the rap at  
the door. "Damn people that sell things" he grumbled. He made his way  
over to the door  
and saw nothing but a bottle. "Don't give me your damn garbage!" he  
yelled to anyone  
that was out there. He picked up the bottle, ready to toss it, then  
noticed it was filled with  
a liquid. "Ah, why the hell not?" he said. He took a long sip and  
finished the tiny bottle.  
He felt very faint, then tumbled to the floor, in an unconscious  
state. 


	2. Fangirls

Yeah, so how did you all like the first chapter??? Pretty cool huh? Well only I probably think so because of course, I wrote it. Recap: For the last chapter, Inu and Sesshie both drank liquid stuff and then they fainted. Anyway, read people, read!!  
  
The Switch  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later, both brothers wake up, dizzy and confused. "What happened?" they both thought. Inuyasha looked down at his hands, "Oh my golly golly gosh, my nails, they're.hideous! I bet they haven't had a manicure in a least a day, how could I have let this happen?" he sobbed, while breaking down on the floor and crying.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshomaru could finally see clearly. "Why am I wearing girl clothes.wait these are Sesshomaru's girlish clothes!" he exclaimed. He looked in the mirror, "Holy crap! I am Sesshomaru. I mean, I'm not sesshomaru but I sure do look like him!" he said. "That's it, I am going to pay a visit to Sesshomaru, if he still is Sesshomaru." he said. He stepped outside and saw crowds outside of his house. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH IT'S HIS GREATNESS!!!!!" shouted all of the fan girls and guys. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the back of the crowd. It was the leader of the pack, Nire, the crazy, insane, diabolical one, and all was silent. "OH MY GOSH! ITS SESSHIE-SAMA!" She ran up and hugged him and tried to make out with him. Sesshomaru who was now Inuyasha threw her off. "What the hell is going on out here?" "GASP" they all gasped. "This isn't Sesshomaru the Great! YOU IMPOSTER, NOW THERE'S TWO! EVIL WHITE NINJAS OF THE SACRED WALRUS ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed.  
  
Later, after being trample by billions of evil white ninjas of the sacred walrus, he gracefully and sexily ran all the way to Sesshie's house, which was really his house. 


	3. Hair Threats

Disclaimer: I don't even know y im doing this, im probly just bored. Anyways I do NOT own Inuyasha or Sesshie. They are Rumiko Takahashi's characters. If I did own them however I DEFINITELY wouldn't be sitting here, writing about it. In my next life I suppose.* ponders *  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Okay that chapter was REALLY SHORT, but it looked bigger when I typed it: ( lol, well I was out of ideas, don't kill me! * sees mob with torches approaching * Uh Oh! I'll make this one longer I promise!! * begs for mercy * IM SORRY!! It may take me a while to make this one long like maybe a year, but it will be long! Keep Reading! ^__^  
  
The Switch  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hurt and cut from the continuous bleeding from the maniacal fan girls, Inuyasha ran to well, his house. He burst in the door, "Sesshoumaru, where are you and what have you done? I want out of this, er, your body right NOW!"  
  
"Sorry little brother, but this is not my doing, and u really need to get a perm I could hook you up with a great hair dresser, he can do wonders. I mean, just look at my beautiful locks!" he smugged.  
  
"This is what I think of your stupid hair!" said Inuyasha. He raised the Tetsauiaga and cut off a couple strands.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you just did that!" he yipped girlishly. "Well, you can feel my poison claws!" he raised his left arm, with his hands glowing, but Inuyasha dodged the attack.  
  
"Quit the playing or I freaking shave your head!" he yelled.  
  
"I-I-I surrender! I can't believe you would go to such length, I am in your power."  
  
"Yes, that's what I thought. How can you wear the girl stuff anyways, it's so gay!"  
  
"GASP! Um, yes master." breaks down and sobs.  
  
* Personalities just switched *  
  
"Pathetic." says Inuyasha, while rolling his eyes. "Now lets think, I drank this strange stuff out of a purple bottle because I'm sexy, and sexy people do that kind of stuff."  
  
"Well, I did too, isn't that funny, but when I went to the door, the stupid bastard wasn't there!" Sesshoumaru said angrily.  
  
"Yah, me too. K, we gotta do something about this, I definitely DON'T want to be you for the rest of my life!" said Inuyasha.  
  
They both decided to figure it out together and Sesshoumaru made Inuyasha PROMISE to stop complaining about his "unhealthy but sexy all the same" hair. They met in their tree fort. They had had it since they were tiny tots, and of course never used it ,but it held too many memories for them to tear it down. This was an emergency though!  
  
Sesshoumaru said the steps were all rotted away, so they would have to climb. "Oh my gosh! NOOOO! THAT IS LIKE, A TOTAL NIGHTMARE! I MIGHT, BREAK MY NAIL OR SOMETHING! I JUST HAD THEM DONE! I mean, you just had them done. It doesn't matter if I break yours, because they're beyond repair anyways," cried Inuyasha. He paused, thinking for a second. "YOU BETTER NOT FREAKING MESS UP MY NAILS. OR I WILL HAVE TO SHAVE YOUR HEAD MISTER!" he screamed.  
  
"You know, I kind of always wondered what I would look like with my head shaved, or maybe I could dye my hair bright pink, I bet Kagome would love that," Sesshoumaru pondered. 


End file.
